borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gun Component Charts
Item Generation Speculations Oh! At last someone got a hands on the gun parts! Ok. Heres the proposal to get rid of ALL non-unique guns! Im a PC player for long enough and i know how games are made pretty well, so here is my guess. Most of the info below are my speculations and based on my basic knoledge and experience with Borderlands and other games with procedural content generation. AFAIK item generator in Borderlands makes several steps when generating a gun. Decide the 1)Type of the weapon 2)Manufacturer 3)Parts 4)Level (quality). - Level alters base stats and increase bonuses from parts. In game one can see a quality of a weapon by filtering an inventory screen to list a manufacturer's product lines. Each product line means a level of quality and each quality have range of levels weapon of that quality can have. :From now on it becomes more interesting - each part have its own parameters that decide parameters of the gun (Adds damage, rate of fire, recoil reduction ETC) to a gun. For instance 2 bullet barrel for revolvers ALWAYS adds a 108% of damage to a gun. There are 2 types of parts - some of them adds to base stats of gun without affecting its prefixes - they affect a model identifier thou (first letter+numbers combinaton in the guns name). Other parts are different - they add prefixes AND add a white text (+-XX% damage, +-XX Clip Size etc) - those are more noteable, but aside from that they add those bonuses not after BASE stats, as skills and classmods do, but they alter the base satats of the weapon. That means - if you see a gun with 138 damage and a +38% bonus, it DOES NOT mean that guns actual damage is 190, but it means that guns base damage without any prefixes is 100. That gun is treated by skills and prof like it had 138 DMG from the start - if your proficiency adds 40% dmamage then it means that the guns damage will be like (100+38) + (100+38)/100 * 40 = 193 DMG. There are also unique parts (they can look the same as regular ones thou) which add a unique name to weapon and a Special Weapon Effect. Elemental mods are the parts too and thy make a gun to deal 13% less damage (info taken from a hackers site who dig into the code of the game). :: A little note - a prefix bonuses adds before all other calculations, but all other bonuses stack together, rather than multiply - if you have +15% damage from skill, +30% from classmod and +20% from prof - you will have +65% of DMG at the end. :It isnt that simple in the end - each part have range for it bonuses - good Stock can reduce recoil from +30% to +50% (those nums are imaginative - i dont know the real numbers), but range of that bonuses are affected by manufacturer, so while all guns whith that stock will have from 30% to 50% recoil reduction, DAHL gun with the same stock will have 40% to 60% of recoil reduction. And its like that with every gun. That brings us to a conclusion and sets a final destionation on where Weapons section of this wiki should advance - not the list of all billions of weapons that can be generated, but a Guide to what makes a wheapon to have stats it has, and what stats it CAN have. So if one will look at a parts gun consist of he will be able to immidietly see what range of stats it can have. I guess the best way to do that will be some kind of weapon-constructor thatwill allow to virtually go throu item generation proccess by chosing the parts and manufacturer and will give user an info about what stats range this gun will have. The only thing we need now is to know parameters of each part, and how they are affected by quality and manufacturer. Sinael ---- Well, when I did it for the Eridian weapons page, I used the debug console to see the stats. However, it looks like a lot of the work for the other guns (including the Eridians not in game) has already been done on http://blmodding.wikidot.com/. Not sure if it makes sense to duplicate efforts... --Lagged 18:29, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure what page it is you're talking about because the link just goes to the main site; could you give the direct link? BrandonPiggie 19:09, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hop to it! It seems to me like a page that lists all of the gun parts would be more than useful, and definitely conceivable, if only for now a simple list of each part categorized (like they are in the charts, but in a page). Then we can all start going through and adding in little bits and pieces like "this is the Masher accessory" or "raises damage, lowers accuracy" - we don't need quantitative data to get started. NOTE: One problem I found with the gun prefix list is that it became difficult to tell the order of the "overall quality increase" items...perhaps a system of saying "General +1" which is lower than "General +2" with the best being "General +3" should be used. "Better" "Even better" "increased" "more increased" "increased even more" etc. aren't very clear. BrandonPiggie 19:09, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Comprehensive Part List Would anyone oppose me replacing the borderlands 2 section of this page with the images posted in the below linked-to thread? http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/638785-borderlands-2/66135410 MattoFrank (talk) 16:58, December 9, 2013 (UTC)